narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Peerless Great Wind Formation
Kanji What would the "gō" be? It's the one thing I wasn't able to find out, the rest (presumably) being: 無そう()風陣. Omnibender - Talk - 22:50, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm guessing the kanji should be 無双剛風陣, but it's generally not a good idea to guess at them. Isn't the name is actually written down somewhere? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:19, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Googling the English translation and rōmaji showed either pages in the wiki itself, or other Naruto related sites which pretty much get info from us. I supposed there might be a game walkthrough somewhere, but I think it's better to see if someone in the wiki has the game. I'll see if there is something at youtube. Omnibender - Talk - 15:47, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :Found a video with all of Sasuke's moves from that game, but they're all with their English name. Omnibender - Talk - 16:04, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Could you tell me if this list is the one we're looking for? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:03, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I think so. I mean, the commands match, but since the game appears to have changed the name of the techniques so much (as far as I'm able to compare), I'm not 100% certain. Omnibender - Talk - 17:37, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Here's a quick translation of the list so you can compare more easily. The rōmaji are somewhat speculative. ::::* – ○○○↑+○ ::::* – ○○○→+○ ::::* – ○○○↓+○ ::::* – ○○○←+○ ::::* – ↑+○○ ::::* – ↓+○○ ::::* – →+○○ ::::* – ←+○ ::::* – ←+○ ::::* – ↑+○○○ ::::* – ↓+○○○ ::::* – ○○○ ::::* – ↑↑○ ::::* – ↓↓○ ::::* – △○ ::::—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:54, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Seeing them translated, I don't think they're what we're looking for. They're too different, even considering the English translation adaptations. Omnibender - Talk - 19:09, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :That's odd, there are multiple websites giving this list. The official site for ナルティメットヒーロー3 also mentions the last technique on the list as Sasuke's ultimate ninjutsu. Is this move really from Ultimate Ninja 3 and if so, is Ultimate Ninja 3 the same as ナルティメットヒーロー3 as the article says. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:22, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I have no idea how the game names are translated, so I'm in a dead end. Omnibender - Talk - 19:55, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :::How about this list? Does this look more familiar? :::* – ○○○↑＋○ :::* – ○○○→＋○ :::* – ○○○↓＋○ :::* – ○○○←＋○ :::* – ↑＋○○ :::* – ↓＋○○ :::* – →＋○○ :::* – ←＋○ :::* – ←＋○ :::* – ↑＋○○○ :::* – ↓＋○○○ :::* – ○○○ :::* – ↑↑○ :::* – ↓↓○ :::* – △○ :::* – △△○ :::* – △△△○ :::—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:14, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Still not it. I think that either the person who posted the video mentioned the wrong videogame, or that the translation to English was way different. Omnibender - Talk - 15:03, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Musō Shippūjin sounds like this technique... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:42, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :It does sound like it, but the controls don't match. In the video, the attack which matches the description of the attack in this article is performed by pressing ↑↑○, not ↓↓○. Omnibender - Talk - 18:52, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Sometimes in games yuo can choose jutsu from list to ↑↑○ and ↓↓○ commands.--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:59, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Taking that in consideration, this must be it then, all pieces go together. Omnibender - Talk - 22:34, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::According to the walkthrough, the second list is from ナルティメットヒーロー2, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:39, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::So we change the debut as well. Omnibender - Talk - 22:41, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, my question is really: is ナルティメットヒーロー3 the same as Ultimate Ninja 3? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) :According to wikipedia, it is. Omnibender - Talk - 22:58, December 15, 2010 (UTC)